Un an
by Mattouw
Summary: Ca y est, Kurt est parti à New York. Et Blaine reste à Lima. Et si cette année n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient ? La vie est remplie de surprises... Kurt/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !  
Je vous livre aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma première fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est en quelque sorte un prologue à l'histoire. Je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible, afin de ne pas perdre le fil !

**Titre :** Un an.  
**Fandom : **Glee**  
Pairing : Kurt/Blaine (mais pas seulement, de nouveaux personnages en perspective.)  
Genre : Humour/Romance. Du moins j'espère. :)  
Rating : K+ pour l'instant  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche les nouvelles têtes qui vont s'y ajouter si.  
Résumé :** Ca y est, Kurt est parti à New York. Et Blaine reste à Lima. Et si cette année n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient ? La vie est remplie de surprises...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un an.**

******Prologue.  
**

C'était la rentrée à Lima. Le lycée McKinley grouillait de nouveaux élèves, excités à l'idée de découvrir ce bâtiment qui allait abriter les trois prochaines années de leurs vies-et parmis les plus importantes. Mais pour Kurt Hummel, cela avait plutôt le goût d'un adieu. En effet, après avoir passé 18 ans de sa vie dans l'Ohio, le jeune homme avait été accepté à la NYADA, l'Académie de New York des Arts Dramatiques. Il allait enfin réaliser son rêve, devenir une star de Broadway. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Malheureusement pour lui, monter à New York signifiait aussi laisser derrière lui, Blaine Anderson, son petit ami. Et ça, c'était aussi insupportable pour l'un que pour l'autre. Blaine avait beau secouer la tête, hausser les épaules, dire que tout irait bien, Kurt savait qu'il lui était difficile de le voir partir, autant qu'il lui était insupportable de le laisser. Alors ils profitaient de chaque seconde passée ensemble, gravant dans leurs mémoires les moindres instants de bonheurs partagés jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la séparation arrive. Ainsi, leur été n'avait été que pur bonheur pour les deux tourtereaux : deux mois sans même se quitter un jour, deux mois où ils avaient tout partagés. Ils avaient ensemble visités l'appartement que Kurt partagerait avec Rachel à New York (une manière pour Blaine de s'assurer que son homme ne partagerait pas un appartement avec un séduisant acteur New Yorkais ), ils avaient réglés ensembles les détails de son inscription à la NYADA, ils avaient visités l'école, visité New York, repéré les endroits où Kurt emmèneraient Blaine quand celui-ci viendrait lui rendre visite, Blaine avait offert à Kurt une peluche à FAO Schwarz afin qu'il se sente moins seul, et ils avaient observés les étoiles chaque soir, se jurant que dans un an Blaine rejoindrait Kurt et que leur rêve New Yorkais à deux s'accomplirait. Ainsi enlacé dans la même couverture, chaque soir d'été, ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre, sans se rendre compte que chaque jour qui s'écoulait les rapprochaient dangereusement de leur séparation.

- Tout cela va me manquer..., soupira Kurt, s'adossant à la rangée des casiers, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu va regretter de ne plus être aspergé de slushi ? Blaine rit doucement en ouvrant son casier.

À l'intérieur de ce dernier étaient accrochés une photo de Kurt et lui prise cet été à New York, un exemplaire réduit de l'affiche de campagne de son petit ami pour l'élection du président de classe et enfin une photo qui montrait son frère Cooper et lui dans un photomaton. Blaine sourit doucement, avant de fermer son casier. Kurt lui souriait également, l'air mélancolique.

- Oh non ! il rit doucement, avant de soupirer. En vérité, ce qui va me manquer.. C'est toi.

Blaine baissa les yeux sur ses mocassins brillants, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. L'affreuse réalité le rattrapait. Dans une semaine, il serait séparé de la personne qu'il aimait sans promesse de le revoir prochainement. Kurt comprit bien vite ce qui se passait. Il fit un pas en avant, prenant Blaine dans ses bras. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre lui, refermant également ses bras contre le torse de Kurt.

- Sssht.. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera vite.. chuchota Kurt à l'oreille de son petit ami, caressant ses cheveux.

- Facile à dire pour toi.. Tu va passer tes journées à New York et devenir encore plus doué que tu ne l'es déjà.. Moi je vais rester ici, supporter les slushis, les brimades de Sylvester, la passion complètement débile de Mr Sue pour les années 80, la solitude, le..

Blaine aurait put continuer encore longtemps mais malheureusement pour lui-ou plutôt heureusement- Kurt avait choisi ce moment pour l'embrasser, mettant fin à la conversation. Il mit d'ailleurs fin à ce baiser quelques secondes après, bien trop rapidement au goût de Blaine et au sien. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le droit à autant de démonstration d'affection au lycée. On avait beau être au XXIème siècle, l'homophobie était toujours présente à Lima, même légèrement atténuée. Blaine soupira, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des salles de cours, ignorant les regards en coin que leurs jetaient les autres élèves, leurs messes-basses-qui d'ailleurs n'en étaient pas tant elles étaient faciles à entendre- et leurs rires.. Tout cela, Blaine et Kurt l'avaient affronté et dépassé, ensemble. Mais une fois son homme parti, Blaine savait qu'il lui serait difficile de se comporter de la même manière. Il redeviendrait cet adolescent solitaire, qui se réfugiait dans la musique pour ne pas craquer. Il redeviendrait le Blaine d'avant Kurt...

Ce dernier avait senti le mal-être que dégageait son petit ami. Il accentua la pression de sa main dans la sienne, lui adressant un petit sourire en coin. Il fit un pas en avant, de manière à se trouver devant Blaine, lui cachant par la même occasion la vue.

- Écoute. Je savais que ça allait être dur pour toi alors.. j'ai appelé quelqu'un.

Kurt fit un pas sur le côté, avec cet air angélique qui ne présageait rien de bon. Blaine soupira, avant de regarder la personne qui arrivait vers lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, manquant de faire tomber ses livres de cours. Vers lui s'avançait un homme plus grand que lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, aux yeux bleus et rieurs. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir. C'était le frère de Blaine, Cooper Anderson.

- Coop ! s'écria Blaine tout en s'élançant à la rencontre de son grand frère sous le regard amusé de Kurt.

Le dénommé Cooper prit son petit frère dans ses bras, ne se gênant pas au passage pour passer la main dans ses cheveux plein de gel, rieur. Blaine se détacha de lui, souriant béatement, la tête remplie de questions :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Coop ?

- Et bien quand Kurt m'a annoncé que tu passerais ton année de terminale seul.. Je me suis dis qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir à la maison..

Blaine le regardait sans comprendre, légèrement sous le choc. Son cerveau tentait de connecter les informations et de les analyser mais apparemment il n'y arrivait pas car tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire était "Tu.. Tu.. Tu.."

- Je crois que ce Cooper essaye de te dire, intervint Kurt en se rapprochant des deux frères, c'est qu'il revient vivre à Lima..

- Coop... C'est vrai... ?

Blaine essayait de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point cette annonce le bouleversait. Il avait toujours essayé de cacher à son frère ses sentiments, tout d'abord pour éviter que Cooper ne se moque de lui, puis aussi par crainte d'être rejeté. Blaine avait eu peur que son frère ne soit qu'un homophobe parmi tant d'autres en Ohio. Heureusement pour lui, cela n'était pas le cas. Coop avait soutenu son jeune frère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa préférence pour les hommes. lui avouant même qu'il s'en doutait. Bien que leur relation ne soit pas toujours au beau fixe, les deux frères s'aimaient, vraiment.

Cooper éclata de rire, avant de faire la bise à Kurt. Il s'entendait étrangement bien avec le petit ami de son frère-ce qui était sans doute dû aux pancakes à la banane que Kurt prenait le soin de préparer lui-même chaque fois que l'aîné des Anderson venait leur rendre visite. Il se tourna ensuite vers son petit frère, les mains enfoncées dans les deux poches de son jean.

- Et oui... J'en ai parlé avec les parents, ils sont d'accords. Tu déménages ce week-end !

- Je.. quoi ? Blaine le regarda d'un ahuri, tandis que Kurt et Cooper éclatait de rire

- Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas facile pour toi, une fois Kurt à New York, de supporter papa.. reprit son frère, alors j'ai loué une maison. Une maison pour toi et moi.

Blaine ne savait quoi dire, une nouvelle perspective d'avenir s'ouvrait à lui. Cette année qui lui semblait insupportable sans Kurt lui apparaissait désormais presque agréable avec Cooper à ces côtés. Il sourit simplement, les yeux humides d'émotion. Son frère le prit dans ses bras, faisant signe à Kurt de les rejoindre. Tout les trois savaient que l'année à venir serait des plus dure pour Kurt et Blaine. Mais un an loin de l'autre, qu'est-ce que c'est, dans une vie entière à deux ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le début ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, a bientôt. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Back to High School

**Un an.**

**Chapitre 1 : **Back to High School.

Kurt était parti. Il avait pris l'avion pour New York la veille, laissant derrière lui Blaine. Ce même Blaine qui aurait souhaité passé le reste de sa vie sous sa couette, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait envisagé vivre cette année à la manière de Bridget Jones : manger des glaces, pleurer devant les comédies romantiques les plus tristes du monde, écouter du Céline Dion toute la journée, ... Mais c'était sans compter la pire créature que la Terre ait jamais porté. Cooper Anderson. Il avait en effet décidé que son petit frère, au lieu de se complaire dans sa tristesse, irait au lycée comme tout le monde ce lundi matin. Il avait donc réveillé Blaine-ou plutôt, il avait attendu que Blaine se réveille. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs failli faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant le visage de son frère aîné, à peine éclairé par un rayon de lumière, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. D'autant plus que le visage de Cooper se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement, ramenant la couette contre son visage si brutalement qu'il fit tomber son frère de son lit, où il s'était assis.

- Mon Dieu, Coop mais tu es malade !

- C'est moi qui devrait dire ça... grommela son frère du sol, se relevant péniblement, Je te rappelle que tu viens de me faire tomber par terre.. J'ai mal..., geigna-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur mon lit ? Et pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ? On t'a jamais appris que ça se faisait pas !

Cooper éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la colère de son petit frère. Blaine poussa un grognement, avant de jeter son oreiller sur Coop. Mal lui en pris car il se releva, l'oreiller à la main et il commença à lui asséner des coups sur la tête. Blaine prit alors un autre oreiller, commençant presque malgré lui la première bataille de polochons entre les deux frères depuis bien longtemps. Celle-ci dura quelques minutes, avant que les deux adversaires, essoufflés, ne décident d'y mettre un terme. Cooper sourit doucement, passant une dernière fois sa main dans les boucles désordonnées de son petit frère, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, essayant tant bien que mal de recoiffer ce qui lui servait de cheveux.

- Bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! déclara Coop en se levant du lit de Blaine,

- Quoi... ? s'exclama Blaine, qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'y croyait pas, Cooper, faisant la cuisine ?..

- C'est la rentrée, non ? C'est un jour spécial. lui sourit-il, avant de quitter sa chambre, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Blaine soupira, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Son frère était vraiment un énergumène, la cohabitation ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Il se leva également, se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle salle de bain, qui était voisine à sa nouvelle chambre. Tout était neuf dans la maison que Cooper avait acheté pour les deux frères. Blaine n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment acheté une maison. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un délire de plus, que Coop se rendrait rapidement compte de la bêtise de sa promesse et qu'il retournerait à Los Angeles, abandonnant son petit frère une fois de plus. Mais non, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Cooper Anderson était allé au bout de ses paroles. Blaine, tout en commençant à se déshabiller, sourit à la pensée que cette année ne serait peut-être pas si terrible...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Blaine descendait les escaliers, habillé d'un pantalon beige relevé sur ses chevilles, de mocassins marrons clairs et d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait enfilé un gilet bordeaux. Il avait choisi ce look il y a une semaine avec Kurt, une manière pour eux de se rassurer mutuellement. Comme une preuve que malgré la distance, leur amour ne faiblissait pas et leur connexion était toujours aussi forte. Il passa la main sur ses cheveux "gélifiés", vérifiant que pas une mèche ne dépassait. Tout devait être parfait. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, une odeur étrange parvint aux narines de Blaine. C'était à la fois sucré, brûlé et il fallait bien avouer que ça ne donnait pas très faim. Il grimaça, se demandant ce que Cooper avait bien pu cuisiner comme horreurs.. Des sauterelles ? Oh, il en était bien capable ! Il entra donc dans la cuisine avec précaution, voire peur. Trouvant là son grand frère, un tablier blanc recouvert de taches attaché à la taille, les manches de sa chemise remontée jusqu'aux coudes, les sourcils froncés dans un air de concentration extrême. Impossible de ne pas rire devant le spectacle de ce grand benêt, qui regardait la poêle dans laquelle se trouvait apparemment des pancakes...

Cooper avait entendu son frère arrivé, il se tourna vers lui, son grand sourire béat au lèvre.

- Bee ! s'exclama-t-il, en se dirigeant vers lui, les bras grands ouverts

- Coop... répondit Blaine sans grand enthousiasme, le contournant afin de ne pas tacher ses vêtements, tu a cuisiné quoi ?

- Des CoopaPanca !

- Des quoi ? Blaine le regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant bien ce que pouvait être cette.. chose.

- Des pancakes façon Cooper, annonça fièrement son grand frère, cuit dans du beurre et du sucre, avec des bananes cuites dans du beurre et du sucre, encore un peu de beurre et du sirop d'érable ! Je t'ai fais la version light pour ton premier jour, ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'oeil.

- Génial... Blaine se saisit délicatement d'un pancake, mordant dedans avec aussi peu d'entrain que si il s'agissait d'un pneu.

Pendant ce temps, Cooper le regardait, un léger sourire en coin. Son petit frère... Il était revenu pour lui, pour tenter de mieux le comprendre, de se rapprocher de lui. Cette fois, il ne préparait aucun rôle. Il n'avait pas été pris dans Transformers. Il n'avait plus été pris dans aucun film, série ou même publicité... Il commençait à ouvrir lentement les yeux sur sa carrière d'acteur : elle était au point mort. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, trouver un vrai métier et en rester là. C'était ce que tout adulte responsable aurait dit. Mais Coop n'était pas vraiment un adulte et il était tout sauf responsable. Il s'accrochait donc désespérément à ce bout de rêve qui lui restait, cette utopie : devenir un acteur sérieux.

Blaine avait senti un regard sur lui et s'était tourné, un peu de sirop d'érable coulant sur son menton. Cooper ne put s'empêcher de rire et, attrapant une serviette qui trainait là, il essuya le menton de son petit frère en un coup. Un silence s'était installé entre les deux frères. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd, pesant. C'était un silence plein, qui disait tout ce que Blaine et Cooper n'osait pas dire. Blaine avait peur d'aller au lycée, peur de devoir traverser les couloirs seuls, sans personne à ses côtés, sans personne à qui tenir la main. Il leva les yeux vers lui et Cooper comprit alors. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

- Blainey.. Hé Blaine...

- Je veux pas y aller.. chuchota Blaine, comme un petit garçon effrayé, j'ai peur Coop.. J'ai peur des slushis, de finir dans la poubelles, voire pire.. J'ai peur d'être seul, que Kurt m'oublie, qu'il rencontre un séduisant New Yorkais.. J'ai peur de pas réussir à quitter Lima, de devoir rester coincé ici, de finir serveur dans un restaurant minable et de devoir me prostituer pour arrondir mes fins de mois..

- Blaine.. commença Coop, bien vite interrompu par son petit frère

- Et si j'étais un looser, hein ? Et si je partais jamais d'ici ? Kurt a réussi NYADA mais qui dit que moi j'y arriverais ?

- Blaine ! Cooper le prit par les bras, le fronçant à le regarder.

Son petit frère avait la mâchoire qui tremblait, et ses pupilles oscillaient de droite à gauche avec une vitesse déconcertante. Coop avait vécu suffisamment de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il avait peur.

- J'aurais dû retourner à Dalton.. marmonna le plus jeune des frères, la tête baissée

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama l'autre, soupirant et haussant les sourcils, tu a refais ta vie à McKinley. Tu a rencontré de nouvelles personnes, tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis... Ça ne servirait à rien de les quitter ! Et puis je refuse de te voir traîner avec ce Sebastian.

- Il s'est excusé !

- Et alors ? C'est facile de s'excuser ! Hitler aussi aurait pu le faire ! "Oh ! pardon d'avoir tué des milliers d'innocents et torturés des centaines d'autres, on restent amis ?"

- Cooper..

- Écoute-moi bien Blaine. Tu es à McKinley maintenant. Je sais que ça va être dur cette année mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'entendre geindre toute la journée. Donc tu va bouger ton fessier et aller au lycée parce que tu es presque en retard !

Blaine ne dit rien, acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête silencieux. Cooper éclata de rire en le voyant grimper les escaliers pour finir de se préparer. Il avait quand même un certain pouvoir sur son petit frère, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier. Il aimait savoir que malgré tout, Blaine lui obéissait. Ce dernier revint bien vite dans la cuisine, un sac en cuir pendait sur son épaule droite. Coop tendit la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, mais au dernier moment Blaine se déroba, un sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture, qui étaient posées dans le "vase à bordel" de Cooper, avant de vérifier une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir.

- Tu es parfait petit frère ! se moquait de lui son grand frère depuis la cuisine

- A ce soir Coop !

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure..

Étonné par cette réponse, Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à la cuisine. Cooper y mangeait un pancake, un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.. Décidant d'ignorer ce mauvais pressentiment qui le taraudait, Blaine quitta la maison, se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée plus loin. C'était une mini austin noire, à la fois discrète et classe. Blaine aimait sa voiture, bien qu'il entretenait pas avec la même relation que Cooper avec sa chevrolet corvette. Celui-ci l'adorait, littéralement, comme une petite copine. Blaine disait toujours à son frère que le jour où une fille serait assez folle pour accepter un deuxième rendez-vous avec lui, il devrait faire un choix.

Blaine s'installa en soupirant, avant de démarrer et de s'engager dans l'allée. Il conduisait l'esprit ailleurs, ses pensées étant toutes tournées vers Kurt. Et lui, pensait-il à Blaine ? L'avait-il oublié ? Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra légèrement dans la poche de sa veste. Ignorant les règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires, Blaine s'en empara rapidement, avide de découvrir si Kurt avait pensé à lui.. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un message de Cooper.

"Ouvre la boîte à gants."

Blaine soupira, s'attendant au pire. Il se gara donc sur le bord de la route, ouvrant la fameuse boîte à gants. Il s'attendait à tout venant de son grand frère mais pas à ça : Un thermos de café chaud, venant du Lima Bean. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, encore Coop.

"Grand café noir, avec une touche de lait, un sucre de canne et un peu de crème. Ça te réveillera en douceur."

Il éclata de rire, à la fois surpris et touché. Il redémarra sa voiture, répondant tout de même à son frère.

"N'en fais pas trop non plus."

Blaine était arrivé au lycée. Il gara sa voiture à côté d'une chevrolet qui devait avoir au moins un siècle. Il sourit doucement, se demandant à qui elle appartenait. Sans doute à un joueur de l'équipe de foot, dont le père l'emmenait chasser tout les week-ends.

Il sirota une gorgée brûlante de son café, Cooper ne s'était pas trompé : Il était fort, mais la crème apportait une touche de douceur. Étrange que son grand frère s'y connaisse en café..

Une fois dans le couloir de McKinley, Blaine sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il devait contrôler chacune de ses émotions pour éviter de fondre en larmes devant tout ces élèves qui le dévisageaient, parce qu'il était différent. Il baissa la tête devant ces regards, avançant le plus vite possible vers son casier. Seulement, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, Blaine n'avait pas vu qu'en face, quelqu'un d'autre arrivait. La collision fut inévitable. Blaine et la jeune fille-car c'était une jeune fille- firent tout deux tomber leurs sacs par terre, éparpillant ainsi feuilles, trousses et autres fournitures sur le sol. Heureusement, le café resta bien au chaud dans son thermos, resté quant à lui bien au chaud dans la main de Blaine.

Celui-ci leva le visage vers l'inconnue qu'il venait de bousculer. Au premier coup d'oeil, il remarqua qu'elle était nouvelle. C'était une jeune fille blonde, aux grands yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le vert. La première pensée de Blaine lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent fut "Perdue." Et c'était le mot. Elle semblait décalée dans ce lycée, comme un coquelicot au milieu d'un champ de blé. La jeune inconnue rougit, ses joues arborant la teinte du fameux coquelicot. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en regardant ses affaires étalées par terre et l'espace d'un instant, Blaine crut voir Cooper en train de réfléchir à quelque chose-probablement sur comment faire pousser des bananes dans son jardin.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu... commença le jeune homme

- Non, ce n'est rien, c'était de ma faute, le coupa l'inconnue, un léger accent dans la voix

- Tu es nouvelle à McKinley ? demanda Blaine, qui se relevait tout en rassemblant ses affaires

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Il y avait une telle pointe de désespoir dans sa voix que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tendant la main à la blonde pour qu'elle se lève. Elle n'avait pas l'air américaine. Ses vêtements la trahissait : un pantalon chino de couleur ocre, avec ce qui lui semblait être un haut en lin blanc cassé, qu'elle avait soigneusement rentrée dans son pantalon avant de tirer un peu dessus. Un noeud papillon noir était cousu sur le côté du col. Définitivement pas américain. Blaine s'efforçait de réfléchir, ses vêtements, ce style.. Puis il se souvint brusquement d'un numéro de Vogue consacré à la mode française. Il sourit, plus aucun doute possible :

- Non, c'est juste que.. Je ne t'ai jamais vu et tu ne m'a pas l'air d'être en seconde..

- Je suis en première en effet.

- Excuse-moi mais... Es-tu française ?..

Les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'écartèrent, pareils à deux tasses à thé. Elle rougit à nouveau, hochant la tête, ce qui signifiait sans doute "oui".

- Tu n'a pas à avoir honte.. _La France est un pays magnifique*_.. tenta Blaine, espérant ne pas paraître trop ridicule

- Tout comme les États-Unis, ajouta la française d'une voix plus joyeuse, au fait je m'appelle Hannah. Hannah Reed.

- _Enchanté_ Hannah, moi c'est Blaine Anderson.

Ils se serrèrent poliment la main avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. C'était là un geste tellement désuet qu'ils exécutaient. D'un accord muet, ils se mirent à marcher dans les couloirs, sans destination précise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez notre cher Oncle Sam ?

- Les pancakes et le Black Friday ! répondit du tac-au-tac Hannah, un grand sourire aux lèvres

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela lui faisait un bien étrange, comme si rire ne lui avait plus jamais semblé possible à partir de l'instant où Kurt était monté dans ce stupide avion.

- Alors tu aurais mieux fait de rester en France, je ne crains que notre chère patrie te déçoive. Mais, sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement ? On a proposé à ma mère un job intéressant ici, le beurre de cacahuètes lui manquait, on a quitté la France.

- Ta mère est américaine ?

- Mon grand-père. Il est venu en France durant la seconde guerre mondiale et n'en est jamais parti.

- Tu a des frères et soeurs ?

- Tu fais partie d'Interpol ? répondit très sérieusement Hannah, s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Non. Trop jeune. Je dirais plutôt FBI. Ou CIA. Tu a plus la tête d'un agent de la CIA. Ils les recrutent jeunes dis donc. Et pour ton information, je ne fais pas partie des services secrets français. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si on peut les qualifier de secrets. Par contre j'aimerais bien faire partie du MI5. Une sorte de James Bond Girl tu vois, mais sans le côté je me tape James Bond. Oh j'ai rien contre lui mais disons que Daniel Craig fait plus super méchant russe que sauveur de l'humanité.

Blaine ne parlait plus, trop occupé à écouter Hannah débiter ce qui lui passait par la tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser à autant de choses aussi rapidement ? Il sourit doucement, s'arrêtant de marcher. Il sirotait son café, observant Hannah qui continuer de marcher, sans se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était resté derrière. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta cependant, tournant la tête vers lui.

- Pardon.., murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête

- Mais de quoi t'excuses-tu voyons ?

- Je parle beaucoup, je sais. Je parle toujours quand je stresse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Blaine, lui adressant un sourire amical, je sais ce que ça fait d'être nouveau.

Hannah s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un groupe de cheerladers passa à côté d'eux. L'une d'elle, les voyant ainsi bavarder, leur lança d'une voix hautaine :

- Tiens, le semi-homme s'est fait une nouvelle copine..

- Ne cherche pas à le draguer ma puce, il est aussi gay que John Travolta ! renchérit une autre

Elles éclatèrent de rire, passant leur chemin. Blaine était horriblement gêné, Hannah quant à elle continuait de parler, de marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, lorsque les gens apprenaient son homosexualité, ils avaient une réaction de dégoût. Pas elle. Ils étaient arrivés devant le panneau d'affichage quand Blaine se décida à briser ce monologue :

- Ecoute Hannah, je..

- L'homosexualité existe dans plusieurs espèces animales Blaine. L'homophobie dans une seule. Dit-elle en souriant doucement, comme si c'était naturel.

- Qu'est-ce que..

- Je dois aller en cours mais si tu veux, on peut être amis…

C'était dit avec tellement de naturel et de franchise que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille.

- Amis ?

- Les meilleurs du monde ! rit doucement Hannah avant de rejoindre sa classe.

Blaine secoua légèrement la tête en la regardant partir. Il riait aussi, ce qui était surprenant. Kurt était parti hier et voilà déjà qu'il riait de nouveau. La vie lui semblait bien étrange et bizarrement, pas si difficile que ça. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner. Ce fut lorsqu'un élève le percuta en courant que Blaine se souvint qu'il avait lui aussi cours. Il se mit donc à marcher en direction de la salle d'anglais, espérant ne pas arriver en retard.

* * *

Blaine était assis dans la salle de chant, en compagnie des autres membres du Glee Club : Rory et Sugar, passablement occupés à s'embrasser, Artie, passablement occupé à les regarder, Joe fixait le tableau blanc sans grand signe d'intérêt et quant à Sam, il était manifestement entrain d'envoyer des sms à Mercedes, vu son sourire. La seule absente était Tina. Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi elle manquait à l'appel que la jeune fille arrivait au pas de courses, les joues rouges de d'être dépêchée.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Mr Schue n'est même pas encore arrive, la rassura Blaine

- Tant mieux, j'étais au téléphone avec Mike tu vois.. expliqua Tina

- Oh.. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien bien ! La rentrée à Joffrey se passe à merveille et Mike est ravi d'y être.

- Tant mieux, sourit-il, la distance n'est pas trop dure ?

- Si.. Mais tu sais, on s'envoie des sms tout le temps alors c'est comme si il était avec moi, un peu.. Comme toi avec Kurt je suppose ?

« Non », pensa immédiatement Blaine, sans oser le dire à voix haute. C'était la triste vérité : Kurt ne lui avait envoyé qu'un seul sms, pour l'informer qu'il était bien arrivé. Et depuis hier, rien. Blaine essayait de se convaincre qu'il était sans doute très occupé et que ça s'arrangerait une fois sa rentrée derrière lui. Mais il ressentait un pincement au cœur chaque fois que son téléphone vibrait et que ce n'était pas Kurt.  
Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à répondre à la question de Tina, Mr Schuester venant tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux, portant des partitions sous son bras

- Bonjour Mr Schue, répondirent les élèves, sans grand enthousiasme

- Bien, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons gagné les Nationales qu'il faut nous reposer sur nos lauriers jeunes gens ! Les Communales approchent et nous devons nous préparer afin d'être les meilleurs possibles ! N'oubliez pas non plus que..

Blaine écoutait à moitié son professeur, absorbé par une tâche sur le mur.. Oh ce n'était pas contre Mr Schue, mais son esprit était ailleurs en ce moment..

- … Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision d'engager Cooper Anderson comme sous-directeur du Glee Club.

- QUOI ? Blaine n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, entendre le nom de son frère l'avait subitement réveillé.

- Surprise ! s'exclama Cooper, en ouvrant subitement la porte du bureau de Mr Schue, où il devait se tenir caché depuis le début.

Blaine n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il vivait avec son frère maintenant, mais en plus il devrait le supporter au lycée tout les jours. Et l'entrée pseudo-théâtrale de Cooper n'arrangeait rien. D'ailleurs les autres membres du Glee Club le regardaient les yeux ronds, partagés entre de la surprise et-ce que Blaine détestait par dessus tout-de l'admiration.

- Alors, frérot, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? s'exclama celui-ci en le pointant du doigt

- Cooper.., grogna Blaine, ce qui était très mauvais signe en général.

- L'aide de Cooper nous sera utile afin de nous préparer ! De plus, il nous a déjà prouvé ses talents de chanteurs, n'est-ce pas Blaine ? continua Mr Schue, ignorant les éclairs dans les yeux de Blaine.

- Ouais.., dût reconnaître ce dernier. Car c'était vrai que leur duo sur Duran Duran avait tout cassé, bien que Cooper n'ait pas cessé de vouloir s'attribuer la vedette.

- Alors tout va bien ! conclut Coop, tapant dans ses mains.

Tina adressa à Blaine une grimace de pardon, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment sa faute. Sam lui donna un petite tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'Artie lui lançait un regard compatissant. Cela le réconforta, au moins il avait des amis..  
Blaine croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de ne pas s'endormir tandis que Cooper commençait une de ses « Master Class sur le métier d'acteur par Mr Cooper Anderson ».  
Il sortit son portable de sa poche, vérifiant une énième fois que Kurt ne lui avait pas envoyé de sms. Rien. Blaine soupira, « Ce n'est rien » se dit-il « Kurt est sûrement très occupé, voilà, très occupé.. »  
Le jeune homme lissa les plis de son pantalon, essayant de ne pas penser au pire. Kurt et lui s'aimait et c'était le plus important. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le soleil brillait. Blaine se demanda vaguement quel temps il faisait à New York et, chemin faisant, se pris à rêvasser de lui et son petit ami, s'embrassant dans Central Park...

* * *

Bonsoir ! Voilà donc le chapitre 1 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que pensent vos lecteurs.

*_En français dans le texte ;)_

Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué (ou pas d'ailleurs) mais le Cooper de ma fiction sera quelque peu différent du Cooper de Glee. En effet, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le blog : ask the anderbros . tumblr . com (sans les espaces évidemment). C'est un site de questions réponses entre des inconnus et Blaine et Cooper. J'ai découvert ce blog avant la diffusion de l'épisode « Big Brother » ce qui explique ma vision un peu différente du personnage. J'espère que « mon » Cooper vous plaira quand même !

Merci d'être passé. :)


End file.
